Off of the Farm
by James3
Summary: This Story Takes Place in the Future of HM64... New Characters and Old Ones!
1. Chapter 1

story

  
Introduction  
  
This story is held in the future of Harvest Moon 64... It will have almost every aspect of other Harvest Moon Fics, except one thing... Farming. There will be A LOT of new characters, plus some returning ones...  
The Main Character, James, comes from a village from the north (If you have played HM64, you might know, Kai comes from the north as well... It's the same village and they both left for the same reasons.) He stumbles into Flower Bud Village and is ready to take on a new life...  
  
Prologue  
  
Who needs them! said James running away from the old city, things had not been going very well for him, and he stopped only to throw a rock at the old village.  
He ran toward the cliff that he visited every time he was in a bad mood, at the bottom was excitement, and a fresh start!  
**_  
I'm going to get out of here this time_**  
  
He crept closer to the edge, it wasn't as high as he thought it would be, and jumping seemed easy.  
  
**_But there's no way back up... If I jump, that's my final decision_**  
  
He thought about it then turned around, he saw his dad coming at him trying to stop him. And just to dis-obey his father, he did a flip off the edge.  
  
**_I did it this time_**  
  
He landed quickly and looked up... He thought he saw his dad look painfully at him, but then he spat. James dodged it, and that was the last time he saw his father.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
James streched his legs, he had been travelling for 3 days now, and he wondered if there really was a Flower bud village, he was tired but right when he was about to head back and try his luck back up to the old village he saw it. An old shack, he rushed inside and the smell of cooking filled his nostrils.  
ello... What can I do for you? a VERY old man was sitting on a stool, as an elderly lady was cooking dumplings.  
Umm... Do you know how far it is to flower bud village? asked James tentitively.  
Oh, you're almost there! Just walk a little ways further, there will be a ledge by a tree, jump down there and the carpenter will take you there! replied the old man who waved as James left the little restuaraunt.  
James climped the rest of the way down moon mountain, and saw the ledge.  
  
**_Hopefully this is the last time I'll have to jump_**  
  
And he leapt down... The carpenters who were sawing on some wood turned to him.  
Where do you come from? asked the sturdier looking one.  
From Maple Village... I'm here to find work and a home. said James.  
That's a good thing, I heard Tyo's Restauraunt is in desperate need of a new waiter! And I'm sure they'll pay you well and buy you a small house if you join their workforce! said the other carpenter.  
Thanks for your help... Which way do I go?  
Just follow the signs!  
  
  
James walked into village, he could here the hustle and bustle of daily village life.  
It was lunch time, and James thought he might take up the job offer so he headed into Tyo's restauraunt.  
  
Hello, right this way. said a pretty girl about Jame's age.  
She led him to a table at the far end of the restauraunt. And took his order, she left into the kitchens rights as a boy came out of the kitchen doors carrying a glass of water.  
I, don't think I know you... said the boy. I'm Ty, I'm the busboy here!  
Hello, I'm James, I'm new in this village, I thought I'd stop by to see if you have a job opening.  
That's Great! Jez will be so pleased! So will Tyo, we did need another waiter! with that, Ty hurried off to get the owner.  
The owner looked a lot like Ty, and James guessed they were related.  
How good are you at rembering orders and stuff like that? asked the owner.  
Just fine, I used to work in a café in Maple village, so I have experience.  
That's good... How much will you work for?  
1000 gold a week?  
Sounds fine to me, you begin work at 6 today, and 6 am, every other day. You get breaks every 3 hours as we close for the next meal. Since it's almost 3:00, we close and we will go get you a home.  
Thank you sir! said James gladly.  
Call me Tyo, I own the restauaunt. My son Ty is the busboy, and my other son Dex, is the other cook, along with myself.  
  
_End of chapter one!_


	2. Welcome to Flower Bud Village

chapter2

So James sat drinking his miso soup, and eating his salad. He noticed the waitress continue to look at him as he ate and as she worked. James drank some more of his soup, and as he put down the bowl, he saw the waitresses face right in his.  
James was so surprised that his chair tipped. The girl giggled.  
Hi, I'm Jez, I haven't really introduced myself yet. said the girl as James got back on his feet.  
Well hi, I'm James... I guess you know I'll be working here, sorry if that interferes with tipping or anything! James said, but his heart started pounding faster, his hands sweating madly.  
No, I'm very GLAD you came!  
Huh... Well, thanks! Good to meet you!  
Good to meet you too!  
  
Jez walked away, with Jame's eye following her.  
Just then, Tyo came out with his wallet and gave him 10,000 G to go find a home, while he would go out and find some nice clothes for him to wear while he was the waiter.  
James walked out of the restauraunt with the money and walked toward where Tyo had pointed him. He saw a nice house with a couple rooms after a little while of searching. He opened the door and peeked inside. To James, it was heaven, there was a room with a TV, some chairs, and off to the left was a kitchen with a nice table, with some cooking utensils and a fridge. To the left was a bedroom, witha small bed and a dresser filled with some clothes and a suit.  
James walked out of the house and saw a man in a black suit standing outside.  
You like it? said the mysterious salesman.  
Of course! How much G?  
10,000 seem reasonable?  
Well, that would be almost all my cash...  
Fine, 9,000 bucks and it's yours!  
James thought about it a little while and then accepted.  
He ran back inside the house. It was a bit dirty, but he could clean it out his next day off, and it had such a homey feeling to it. He couldn't believe that it was actually his, he actually owned a house!  
  
He was making a few minor adjustments when he glanced at his watch, 5:50! He ran outside and through the town, he didn't have too much trouble finding the restauraunt but there was already a line waiting to come in. Jez opened the door for him and tossed him some fancy clothes, he ran back into the kitchen and slipped them on right as the doors opened.  
  
He rushed back out into the main room just as some people sat down at one of his assigned tables, he quickly rushed over to them. He saw a burly man, sit down next to a girl.  
Hello, may I take your order? asked James.  
Yep, I'll take a grilled steak and a chefs salad and a... Wait a minute, who are you? said the man looking aat the menu then up at James.  
Oh, I'm James, I come from Maple Village to the north, I just got in today and the people here hired me. replied James who was furiously scribbling down the order.  
That's great, I own and captain the Blue Iguana, which is now docked down at the beach, we're doing some repairs then getting it sailing down to the Big City again!  
Yes, and I'm Tessle... I work and live on the ship too. replied the girl. James figured she was the captains daughter.  
Well, good to meet you both. said James as he took their orders.  
  
James didn't really have any other customers that first night, so he chatted with Tessle and her father, most of the night, he was planning on cooking up some fish when he got to his new home. Jez looked jealously at Tessle, but kept on working pretending that she didn't want to just come over and talk to James.  
At the end of the day James was cleaning the last table and was about to head home... It was almost midnight and he was not used to being up that late, Tyo came out and put on his coat.  
Do you want to come to the bar tonight with me and Dex? He asked James.  
Uhh... (James paused, he was tired, but he didn't want to offend his boss.) sure!  
So they headed out the door with Dex nearby and headed down the road to the bar. When they got there, James was amazed to see so many people. Everyone looked up when James entered and asked Tyo who he was.  
  
After Tyo explained, James went and sat down by a guy about his age.  
said James quietly.  
Well Hiya! I'm Matt, it's nice to meet you James! He was big and looked like he did a lot of hard labor.  
Ummm... So what do you do here?  
I'm the local blacksmith... I saw you at the restauraunt serving Tessle and her father. replied Matt really friendly.  
Yeah, I'm their new waiter... said James, then quietly added, Do you know anything about the waitress?  
  
Matt chuckled, Yep, and she seems all over you! The whole time she was taking my order, she couldn't keep her mouth shut! Matt winked. I think you might be able to win her heart! She's going out with Ty right now, but I don't think she cares for him much right now.  
Who??? The busboy? That's a laugh! said James as Dex sat down next to him.  
Are you talking about Jez? said Dex entering the conversation.  
Matt laughed again... Yep, and it looks like you'll have some more competition!  
Oh no... Dex said glumly It's embarrising enough losing her to my little brother!  
James got a little embarrased... But Matt slapped his knee, Don't worry Dex, everyone has at least 15 minutes of fame!  
A new guy came with drinks for everyone... Mind if I sit with you guys?  
Matt introduced James and the new guy... Matt, this is Millo, Millo, James! said Matt as the two shook hands. Millo runs the vineyard near Moon Mountain.  
Of course I'm not doing to well... Not even the bar will buy much of our wine! We have to export it to people who have no taste in wine! said Millo, taking a chug of his drink, I don't even drink my own wine!  
  
James felt kind of sad for Millo, but he seemed like a nice guy, In fact all three of them did!  
Just then a new guy entered the bar. James, this is Jack, he's the local farmer, he's been here long before I even came...  
James was curious but felt as if he needed to get home, it was long past midnight, and the bar was starting to clear out, even Tyo was leaving.  
  
No work on Sundays, so go ahead and flirt with the girls tomarrow! said Tyo with a grin, See you on Monday! said Tyo walking out the door.... Oh and, Welcome to Flower Bud!  
  
Yeah... Welcome to Flower Bud! said Matt as James got up from the table.  
WELCOME TO FLOWER BUD! yelled the bar tender.  
And right as James was leaving the building, Jack turned around from his seat, nodded and said, Welcome to Flower Bud Village...  
  
  
**Authors Note:**  
Well, it sort of puts a new spin on Harvest Moon doesn't it? Please Review!


End file.
